1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand wrenches and, more particularly, is concerned with a crankable hand wrench, such as a double box end ratcheting wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A double box end ratcheting wrench is a hand wrench having a socket at each end. Basically, it is a very useful tool. Handle offsets, multiple bends and pivotal handles and the like have been employed in prior art designs to improve the maneuverability of the wrench. However, most prior art designs are not easy for a user to grip, maneuver and turn with any degree of comfort, speed or control. Thus, when turning a nut or bolt after loosening or before tightening, the user is unable to accomplish these tasks with a continuous, easy and fast movement of the wrench.
Thus, a need exists for an innovation, especially directed toward a double box end ratcheting wrench although not limited thereto, that will overcome these drawbacks of prior art designs.